


Another Chat Text AU except its sincerely me and two player game aka GAY

by robertstanion



Series: My Dear Evan Hansen fics idk what to do with [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Also everyone lies one (1) scene from hamilton, CHAT TEXT AU, Hamilton - Freeform, My biggest headcanon is that Christine rlly likes Hamilton so that's in there, little shop of horrors - Freeform, little shop of horrors is involved too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Yall this is wild, I'm also high on medication when making this





	Another Chat Text AU except its sincerely me and two player game aka GAY

**Evan Hansen added:**

**Jared Kleinman, Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy, Alana Beck**

Connor Murphy: wow Hansen, i wasn't even the first one on youre list to be added?

Zoe Murphy: Leave him alone Samsung user!

Connor Murphy: fuck you

Jared Kleinman: that's incest. 

_Connor Murphy changed Jared Kleinman's nickname to Incest_

Incest: very mature

_Incest changed Connor Murphy's nickname to treefucker_

treefucker: wow. 

Evan Hansen: sorry I've only just seen

Alana Beck: HI EVAN

Evan Hansen: Hi alana.

treefucker: wow, beck's in this chat

Evan Hansen: lay off Alana! She helps me study

_treefucker Changed Evan Hansen's nickname to study buddy 1_

_treefucker Changed Alana Beck's nickname to study buddy 2_

Study buddy 2: thanks for that connor. 

treefucker: pleasure as always

Incest: the bitch is back

Zoe Murphy: is that like 'it's britney, bitch?'

_Incest changed Zoe Murphy's nickname to vineleg._

vineleg: JARED WTF

Incest: lmao

Incest: SO WHAT'S UP MOTHERFUCKERS AND WHY HAVE WE ONLY JUST GOT A GROUP CHAT

treefucker: fucking notifications

Incest: who's this notifications you speak of?

treefucker: JARED KLEINMAN I HATE YOU

vineleg: we all been knew sis. 

Study buddy 1: we all been knew.

vineleg: HEYYY

Study buddy 1: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYY

treefucker: so i lost my sister to my boyfriend.

vineleg: you're too scared to ask him outttttt.................................................................................................................................

Study buddy 1: umm......................

Study buddy 1: am i.........

Study buddy 1: supposed to say something?

vineleg: nah fam wes good. 

Study buddy 1: gtg hw. 

Incest: NERD

Study buddy 2: COMING TO HELP!

_ Study Buddy 1 and Study Buddy 2 are offline _

treefucker: i swear alana pines for evan

Incest: d

Incest: Did you just make

Incest: DID YOU JUST MAKE A FUCCING TREE PUN?

vineleg: HE DID AS WELL

Incest: HE IS SO DATING EVAN

vineleg: I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I? 

Incest: I OWE YOU $1000 DOLLARS fuck I forgot about that bit

vineleg: imma make it rain

vineleg: with all the money

vineleg: bathbomb gives me. 

treefucker: oh jesus christ you actually made a bet to whether me and evan were dating?

Incest: HE CALLED EVAN  **EVAN** THEY ARE SO DATING

vineleg: C o n n o r y o u h a v e s o m e e x p l a i n i n g t o d o

treefucker: youre getting nothing out of me. 

vineleg: ill give you $500 out of Jared

Incest: ????????

vineleg: plz

_Study Buddy 1 is online_

treefucker: fine. 

treefucker: i asked him out

treefucker: he might have said yes

vineleg: im dying so hard right now 

treefucker: ok he did say yes

treefucker: and zoe just screamed

Study Buddy 1: ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

treefucker: f u c k . 


End file.
